Judgements and Assumptions
by demented bunny
Summary: Some things never change Bella wants to know if this town will ever change will they ever overcome their judgements and assumptions? Will Edward Cullen ever be good again? and will Bella always just be the girl on the porch. ExB Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I remember as a child sitting outside Edward Cullen's front lawn, truthfully I wasn't quite a child but I was just as naïve as one, and waiting for his father to come by after sharing my school news with Esme. Carlisle would beckon me to the porch and pat the seat beside him. This was our routine. Carlisle would let me ask him any questions I had and he would answer before patting my head and sending me on home.

At the time I had though nothing of it, Carlisle was a doctor; he was meant to help and answer questions, I had seen him answering a whole load when Jessica Stanley fell from her bedroom window. Carlisle got yelled at a lot too, mostly by Jessica Stanley's mother, but I didn't really think that was part of the job.

It wasn't until I was older that I realised that Carlisle answered my questions for more reasons then just being used to it. I suppose he might have pitied me, the gangly young girl from next door who's mother had run off before she could walk and who had no one in the world beyond her workaholic pa and a teenage brother who'd rather stick his head in a bucket of cold water then teach his little sister the ways of the world.

I had always sort of known it had something to do with Edward Cullen though. He was Carlisle's only child and a troublesome one at that. Edward Cullen didn't ask his father questions or advice and I guessed that maybe Carlisle wanted him to.

I was fourteen I think at the time and sitting out on the Cullen porch sipping Esme's lemonade that she'd made me specially. The sun was setting, as it always seemed to be around the time I found myself waiting on Carlisle's presence.

He did come after a moment, just after kissing Esme's cheek and telling her in his smooth Northern accent that he'd be "just a minute now, dear", as he always did.

He sat slowly beside me, lifting his glasses from the bridge of his nose and wiping them with a piece of simple white cotton. "Well Bella?", he said slowly, arching an eyebrow.

"Did Edward come home last night?", I asked innocently, swinging my legs out under me. Emmett had told me not to ask the Cullen's about Edward, he said it would upset them, but they never seemed to mind and always answered my questions.

"Yes", he admitted, though he didn't sound pleased "in the morning".

I nodded absently and stared at my legs for a long time.

"Is Edward evil?", I asked, my Southern accent ringing strong.

Carlisle looked at me strangely and murmured "no".

"It's just.." I said quickly "folks round here talk about Edward a lot". Carlisle nodded and didn't look surprised, he never really seemed surprised by anything when it came to Edward.

I figured it might be because he was his father, but my own pa was often surprised by me and Emmett, like that time my father walked in on Emmett and Rosalie Hale under the covers in his bedroom. I couldn't tell exactly what they were doing but I did sort of know, Edward had told only a week before because I couldn't find Carlisle to ask him. Edward's way of telling me was funny but gross, I preferred Carlisle's way.

Carlisle's eye met mine and he told me seriously "You shouldn't listen to everything you hear Bella".

I nodded in agreement but continued all the same "Is he really that bad though?, he's always been good to me", I pressed.

Carlisle rubbed a hand along his jaw and sighed "No, Edward's not bad", Carlisle said clearly, seriously "just young, and confused".

"My pa says that all the time about Emmett, but I think he's biased", Carlisle laughed and nodded along with me. "Maybe Bella, maybe".

"Why do folks think Edward's bad?", I persisted.

Carlisle pinched his nose and smiled good naturedly. "Folks like to find excuses Bella", he muttered.

I stared at Carlisle, confusion clear as day on my face.

"If young Jacob Black got in a fight, would you say he's evil Bella? Would he be bad to the core then?".

"Well…. No", I said slowly.

"No", Carlisle agreed "you'd say he can't help it, that he doesn't know any better because that's how his family is too".

I nodded in acceptance. "But if Lauren Mallory got in that same fight people would say she's gone bad that there is something wrong with her".

"Why's that?", I asked curiously.

"Well because Lauren is a minister's daughter, her parents weren't hit bad in the crash, she's had a good upbringing and her family don't fight, who else would they blame?", he asked gently, coaxing me into seeing his view.

"Well, why do they have to blame anyone?", I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Because that's just how people are, a lot of people see things in black and white", he explained "to some, people are good or bad and someone is always to blame, no matter whether it's true or not".

"But my pa says you can't blame no one without proof", I argued. Carlisle nodded and said sombrely "No one wants to blame the town doctor and his good wife on their son's problems. They can blame his friends, but he wasn't always around them so instead they decide that Edward was just bad, rotten to the core".

I shook my head in defiance "Edward's not bad", I insisted.

"No he's not", he agreed seriously "But people don't want to look deeper Bella, they don't want to look into why Edward is the way he is".

Carlisle smiled sadly "People round here like to judge Bella, it's been this way for a long time, and I'm afraid it'll stay that way for a long time".

My shoulders sagged glumly and Carlisle patted my shoulder in a way that reminded me of how Sue Clearwater used to ruffle my hair, back before she and Seth packed up and headed for the North.

"How come Edward doesn't come by mine anymore?", I asked, I had asked Emmett the same question many times, he always responded by saying "just cause".

Once I had even tried asking Edward as I had spotted him traipsing down the stairs in the same clothes as he had worn home that evening.

Edward had rubbed his jaw just like Carlisle did and said "Ain't nothing you need to be worrying about there, Em and I'll be alright", I had nodded and pretended not to hear when he mumbled under his breath "Long as I stay away from blondie".

"They had an argument s' all", Carlisle huffed.

"But that was an awful long time ago", I sighed.

"Things take time Bella", Carlisle informed me "those two could be old men before they forgive each other, but hear you me they will eventually".

I shrugged and Carlisle looked at me strangely "You know Bella you and Edward are nearly the same age, you two are closer in age then him and Emmett", he remarked, a twinkle in his eye. "And?", I asked stupidly.

Carlisle shrugged but grinned and said simply "You're the only person in this town that never did give up on him".

I continued to stare blankly and Carlisle laughed, a deep chuckle "One of these days Edward's going to realise that Bella, and then, well then….", he trailed off and smiled before patting my head and rushing me off home 'before the little hellion arrived home'.

I had skipped back home, thinking over what Carlisle had told me and thought just for a moment what it would be like to stay just a moment longer at the Cullen house, if Carlisle didn't pat my head and tell me to 'be getting on home now.'

**Please review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I was fifteen when Alice Cullen came to town, she was Carlisle and Esme's niece and had come to stay with them as she was prone to ill-health and her parents hoped the change of scenery would do her some good, or so Carlisle had told me.

Alice Cullen was a pale frail little thing, who wore cotton under her vest to protect her chest from the cold and wore two duvets on her bed no matter how hot it was.

In truth I wasn't too keen on knowing her, but Edward Cullen had passed by me on the porch, grinned and asked me to 'keep an eye on the little one', jerking his head at Alice and walked off.

Alice was nice, opening up after a little while. She liked clothes and cooking and was sweet on Jasper Hale within her first week of arriving.

Jasper Hale was what Emmett called 'the golden boy of Forks'. He was wealthy, good looking, smart, good at sports and was expected to go far by the whole of Forks. I wasn't sure if Emmett meant it as a compliment, but he was Rosalie Hale's brother and Emmett and Rosalie Hale didn't talk anymore so I didn't think it was a compliment.

I didn't see Edward much still, I did see him once coming out from behind the diner with Emily Stanley, Alice had asked me what I thought they were doing, but I didn't say, in case she went back to Carlisle and told him, or worse Esme.

I still sat on Carlisle's porch every evening, Alice had sat with me the first night we met, but it was awkward and so instead she kept Esme company inside while Carlisle sat with me.

Rosalie Hale came by for Emmett's birthday this year, not that that was strange, she always did but this time Emmett actually let her inside. She wasn't there for long and they didn't talk much but he let her in, and that had to count for something.

Rosalie Hale kept coming by, never for very long but Emmett started calling her Rose again. Rosalie Hale was very pretty, she had long blonde hair and wore bright red lipstick. She smacked together her lips when she talked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I never really talked to her much but she always smiled and said hello when she saw me.

I went away that Summer with Alice to stay with my aunt Nessie, I changed that Summer, I was a little bit taller, my hips widened a little and chest was that much fuller. My hair grew out and it got a bit of a wave, framing my face and the childish plumpness went out of my cheeks.

I looked older and just a little more like how Rosalie Hale and Emily Stanley looked, I looked pretty. My aunt Nessie said it was good that I had hit that stage while I was there, she said it 'woulda' done me no good to hit that stage in a house only with men'.

Boys looked at me now, they said things I didn't understand and when I told Emmett about it, the next time I saw them they had a black eye.

When I came home from Aunt Nessie's Alice and I went to her house, Esme had kissed my cheek and told me I was looking swell, Carlisle patted my head as he had done since I was a child and welcomed me back.

Edward Cullen had strolled down the stairs, took a double take when he spotted Alice and I. It sent curious tingles through me, the way Edward looked at me, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

He had stared a moment longer before shaking his head and his eyes grew serious. He muttered a short hello, pulled on his shoes and walked out the door, slamming the door on his way.

I had innocently asked Carlisle if something was the matter with him but Carlisle just shook his head and grinned.

I saw Edward even less after that day and with time I saw Carlisle less too. Alice started wearing that same lipstick that Rosalie Hale wore and she wore heels now too, even though she wobbled when she walked in them.

Jasper Hale asked her out to the movies and she said he's been real sweet, opening doors for her and the like. I had wondered if Jasper just did this so that Alice would let him kiss her, but I figured she would've let him anyway.

Jacob Black asked me out too, his hair was greasy and tangled and he was missing two teeth. Plus I knew for sure that he had been behind the diner with Leah Clearwater only the day before he asked me, so I said no.

Jasper Hale started hanging around us more and more, and he held Alice's hand a lot too. I was wary of him at first, he was quiet, serious sort of person. He was nice though and when I'd asked Emmett he said that Jasper Hale had never been behind that diner in his life.

Jasper was only a year older then Alice and I and he was already stressed about college and his future. Jasper and Edward didn't get along much, I assumed it was cause Edward didn't want him around Alice but he never said anything about it to me.

I had just turned sixteen when Mike Newton tried to grab my chest out by the old park. I had pushed him off and told him my pa would have his shotgun on him if he didn't hurry off soon. He ran off and I had sat down on the swings and cried.

I had been scared and wanted nothing more then to run to Emmett. But Emmett had told me once that he couldn't fight all my battles and I had to stand up for myself.

I had been sniffling and cursing Mike Newton when I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Edward Cullen walking towards me. His friends were calling him back from behind him but he just told them to go on.

His friends jeered him and took long swigs from a brown paper bag before handing it to the girls with them. I recognised Emily Stanley, Leah Clearwater and standing to the side wearing a short skirt and shivering was Jessica Stanley.

Edward had grinned and said hello Bella. His voice didn't waver like Emmett's did when he was out drinking. I mumbled a greeting of my own and ducked my head shyly.

Edward plopped down beside me and pulled out a box of cigarettes, he offered me one but I shook my head. Edward grinned and said "S'pose you wouldn't want your pa finding out now would you?", in his curious accent, a mix of Esme's gentile southern and Carlisle's northern accent.

I shook my head but I was pretty sure he wasn't looking for an answer. Edward lit his cigarette and took a long drag from it. He grinned and asked me what I was doing out here.

I ignored his question, because I didn't think he'd care anyway and instead asked him why it was he didn't go to college this year, I had asked Carlisle once, but he just shrugged.

"Esme begged me to stick around another year", he muttered, shrugging. "I don't know why", he said "Not like I'd be going far".

"You gonna' go next year?", I asked curiously. Edward nodded simply and took another short puff of his cigarette.

"Emmett's still at his apprenticeship down at the garage", I said conversationally. Edward looked thoughtful and said slowly "He back with Hale?".

"Yes", I said gently "They seem real happy now".

Edward offered me a genuine smile and said "I always knew those two would end up together, one way or another".

I studied Edward for a long moment, he seemed older in that moment then he ever had before, his eyes were bloodshot and red, his face unshaven and rough and his lips chapped.

"You alright Edward?", I asked, so quietly I could barely hear it myself.

He sighed and slowly pushed himself on the swing "Bella", he said "Did you go behind the diner with Jasper Hale?".

I jumped slightly and looked at Edward for a long time and for the second time that night; tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Edward ran his hand down his face and huffed "Don't cry Bella".

I told him then that I had not once been behind that diner with anyone, not a soul. Edward didn't say anything.

"Who told you that?", I asked immediately. Edward stared hard at the ground and didn't answer. "Did Jasper?", I was suddenly worried for Alice, what if Jasper Hale wasn't who we thought he was.

"Naw", Edward drawled "Not him, that's for sure".

I asked Edward if that was why he didn't like Jasper, because he thought he would hurt Alice. Edward had given me a strange look and muttered 'something like that'.

I had wanted to ask Edward who it was who had told him that I went behind the diner with Jasper, but he spoke first.

"Well what are you doing out here Bella?", he gave me a pointed look and motioned for me to speak.

"I was upset".

Edward's eyes grew concerned and his voice softened "How come? Did you have a fight with Alice?".

I told him Alice was just fine, and so was Emmett and pa. "Mike Newton tried to grab at me", I whispered it so quietly, suddenly aware of just how dark it was out.

I didn't think it was worth telling Edward about, I didn't think he would care but he surprised me by growling and clenching the chains his swing was held up by.

"Where?", he demanded, his eyes dark and angry. I was too embarrassed to speak and instead motioned to my chest.

Edward's mouth was set in anger but his eyes seemed relieved.

"Mike Newton ain't worth dirt Bella, you stay far away from that boy and his friends", he growled, aggressively spitting at the ground "You hear?".

I nodded and Edward sighed. He stubbed his cigarette on the ground and told me he'd walk me home.

I ignored the fresh little butterflies I felt and followed him silently. Alice had told me once that when a boy was sweet on you he'd offer to walk you home. Even though I knew Edward was just making sure I got home safe, it still made the hairs on my arms stand up.

We didn't talk much on the way, Edward strolled along with his hands in his pockets while I wrapped my arms around my torso and shivered.

Edward frowned impatiently when he noticed I was cold and gruffly handed me his jacket without so much as a word. I had seen boys give girls their jackets in the movies and it always seemed sweeter then, but that was just Edward and it still warmed me all the same.

His jacket smelled of smoke and diesel. It was a little like how Emmett smelled after a day at work, I liked it, it was very familiar.

Edward had fallen into step beside me, watching his breath in the cold air. "It's cold tonight", Edward stated. I nodded and noted how abnormal that really was in this town.

Edward mentioned that 'Hale' had better have Alice in out of the cold 'or else'. I had smiled to myself, knowing he was worried about Alice getting sick. Not that it made much difference if it was cold, Alice would get sick no matter what the weather. It was something I had come to expect of her.

"Edward?", I mumbled from beside him "why did Rosalie and Emmett stop talking for all that time?". Edward let out a weary sigh, as he did whenever that question was asked.

"How old are you now Bella?", he asked, his eyes perusing my body as he spoke.

"Sixteen", I said slowly. I was suddenly aware of what Carlisle meant when he said that Edward and I were close in age. Before Edward had always seemed older, with more experiences under his belt, or maybe because he had always hung out with the older kids like Emmett. Edward was only two years older then me and Emmett was three years older then him.

"Yeah I guess you are", he agreed. "I suppose you are old enough to know what really happened then". I nodded emphatically, eager for the answers they'd always refused to give me.

"But Bella it ain't pretty", he said, his eyes suddenly wide, begging for me to understand "Your gonna be mighty angry when I tell you, Emmett was". Edward winced and amended "Emmett still is".

I told Edward to hurry on and tell me cause we'd be coming to my house soon and I was cold. Edward laughed and nodded.

"It happened you know when you were thirteen, I was fifteen, Rosalie was sixteen and Em was eighteen". I nodded, I remembered a good portion of that year being devoted to the silence left over when those three stopped talking.

"I was going through some stuff, lots of stuff really and I kept finding myself getting angry with Emmett", he explained. I asked him how come and he said it wasn't really all that important, it didn't really matter anyway.

"Well I never really liked blondie", I must have looked confused to Edward because he laughed and informed me that blondie was Rosalie.

"But I did want to get back at Emmett", Edward said as he pulled out another cigarette. "It was stupid really, but I was just a kid and I was taking everything out on someone else".

I listened in silence, watching the perfect rings Edward blew with the smoke "Hale was always a flirt, she liked Emmett plenty but she had daddy issues and wasn't particularly faithful."

I bit my lip, sensing where this story was going "So long story short, I flirted a bit with blondie and convinced her to come out behind the diner with me".

At my shocked expression Edward shrugged and said "Why do you think half this town hates me so much Bella? That's just one of the shitty things I've done".

"And I guess it just hit Emmett harder then I had thought it would, cause to this day your brother still treats me like a stranger".

Suddenly anger rose in me, sure I loved Carlisle and Esme Cullen like they were my own parents, Alice was my best friend and I was damn sure I was in love with Edward Cullen, at least a little, Emmett was my brother and I had seen first hand the damage he had done. Even if I didn't know then what it was he had done.

"Can't you see why?", I demanded "he loves her".

I almost wanted to apologise when I saw how sad Edward looked, but no matter what, family was family.

"I know", he breathed.

"But Bella", he whispered "I didn't get off scot free while Emmett was in pain, I lost a lot that day too".

Although I knew it was true, Edward had lost his best friend, the respect of the town and the respect of his parents, my brother's heart was broken and even if it was years ago Edward wasn't going to get off scot free with me either.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?", I spat.

Edward shook his head and smiled sadly "Told you you'd hate me".

My shoulders sagged and I sighed "I don't hate you Edward".

His head shot up and I saw pure shock on his face. "You don't?"

"Naw, after all I promised your pa I wouldn't give up on you, and I don't break my promises".

"Thank you Bella", he smiled sadly and opened the rickety gate leading up to my house for me.

He glanced up at my house and saw that the lights were off and Emmett's battered old car wasn't in the driveway. "Bella?", he murmured.

"Hmm?", I fumbled with the key as I unlocked the door and jiggled the handle a little. "Could you do me a favour?", he pleaded.

I turned and nodded as I opened the door and gestured for him to tell me.

"Don't tell Emmett I walked you home".

I shot Edward a curious glance but he just smiled and said good night before turning and walking towards his own house.

I looked over to Edward's house and wondered what he would do now, would he spend time with Esme and Carlisle like I hoped he would, would he drink and smoke in the confines of his bedroom or worse, would he call Emily Stanley or Leah Clearwater and invite them over. Either way I would never really know because after all, I was just the girl on the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Two days after walking home from the park with Edward Cullen, Mike Newton came to school with two black eyes and a broken arm. I was pretty sure it was Edward who had beaten him up, if it had been Emmett he probably would just have a black eye.

Edward probably would have given him a broken leg too, only he probably went easy on him cause he's a Newton and everyone knows the Newton's are cowards, have been ever since their great grandfather ran away from the war, said he was afraid of dying, so they shot him in the head.

Alice said two black eyes suited Mike Newton and Jasper said that we'd best saviour it, cause after that beating Newton wasn't going to be putting a foot out of line.

Alice and Jasper went to the Port Angeles fair that weekend, they had invited me to come but I didn't want to be in their way so I said no. I did stay and wait with Jasper while Alice got ready though.

I asked him about what Edward had said about Jasper and I being seen behind the diner together. Jasper seemed relieved when I had told him that I had put Edward straight and said that he hoped Edward would get off his back now. I said I would talk to him, If he said anything more on the subject.

Alice had come down then in her new dress and twirled for him. Jasper beamed wide, took her hand and lead her out the door, but not before being told gruffly by Edward, who had just walked in the door that moment, to have her home before it got cold.

Edward had nodded towards me and asked if I wasn't going with them. I shook my head and no and took my leave just as Edward flopped down on the couch in exhaustion. I wondered if he had been out all night and where he had been, but then decided I didn't want to know.

The next morning, as I was walking home from _Billy's groceries _I spotted Edward sitting on the wall outside my house. Edward didn't come by our house anymore, except for that time Charlie got sick and Esme sent him over with groceries and the day Emmett graduated from high school, Edward had come to congratulate him and stayed for all of five minutes after that.

So I ducked in the bushes and waited to see why Edward was there. I figured if I couldn't find out this way I never would, or at least I'd be waiting three years for someone to finally deem me old enough and tell me.

I had expected that Edward was waiting on Emmett but instead he rose from the wall when Rosalie Hale came by.

I was angry knowing that Edward had been there waiting for her. I thought for a moment that they were going behind Emmett's back again and I hated how I knew that would hurt Emmett and admittedly me.

But my anger faded when I saw how very angry Edward was. His voice was low but he still seemed to be shouting at her. Rosalie looked purely confused and a bit hurt by what he said. I was too far away to hear them but I did see when Edward threw up his arms, pointed towards the house, yelled 'ask him' and stalked back towards his own house.

Rosalie stared at Edward's back for a moment in what looked to me like suspicion before turning and walking into my house. I saw her, through the window, walk into the kitchen where Emmett was making something to eat.

I had slowly crept into the house after her, not bothering to close the screen door because I knew they'd just know I was there. I sat against the wall in the hall and listened in, because after what Edward had told me I refused to be left in the dark anymore.

"You lied to me", I heard Rosalie accuse, her voice not angry like I had expected but hurt.

"What are you…", Emmett began but Rosalie cut him off "Don't bullshit me Emmett. You lied to me".

There was a rustling in the kitchen and I took the chance of peeking inside, Rosalie was standing with her back to me, her arms crossed over her chest and Emmett was turning to face her. I whipped back around the corner so I wouldn't be seen and continued to listen.

"What you said about Jasper. You lied", she said slowly.

"What makes you…", Rosalie cut Emmett off again "Edward Cullen came by".

Emmett huffed and I heard one of our old chairs scrape against the floor. "Oh".

"Yeah, _oh_", Rosalie barked.

"How could you Emmett? That's your little sister, my brother", Rosalie's words were pained and anxious.

"I was trying to protect Bella", Emmett claimed. "By tarnishing her good name?", Rosalie demanded.

"By keeping her away from that bastard".

There was a long, loaded stretch of silence before Rosalie spoke again "You messed up Emmett".

Emmett ignored her and asked instead "How did he find out?"

"Because", Rosalie growled in frustration "Bella can't lie for toffee, you know that. He just asked her".

"Emmett, Jasper's my brother", Rosalie whispered.

"And Bella's my sister and if this is what it takes to keep that bastard away from her then so be it!", Emmett shouted.

"And how would this have helped Emmett really?", she hissed "making up lies about your sister and my brother behind that damn diner, what good would that do?".

My jaw clenched as I listened to them argue, it was my own brother who spread these rumours of me behind the diner with Jasper. He was the one making me out to be no better then Emily Stanley or Leah Clearwater.

"Because Rose", Emmett said lowly "don't you see, the Bella Edward knows is sweet and innocent, that Bella barely knows what's going on behind that diner let alone part of it. But if I can make Edward think that Bella is nothing like what he thinks then maybe I can keep him away from her, at least for now", Emmett whispered this all as if it made perfect sense and made him the perfect brother.

"And is that worth it?", Rosalie hissed "is it worth having this whole town think Bella a common slut?".

"Bella's no…", Emmett defended weakly. "Yeah well that's what everyone will say, and you know it'll be your fault", she insisted.

"Emmett", Rosalie called softly "I know alright. I know what it's like to go behind that wall as if it means nothing and the next day to find you ain't just Rosalie Hale anymore, now you're Rosalie Hale, the hussy", she sighed in exhaustion and muttered "It ain't worth it Emmett".

"I'd best be going, my ma'll be wondering where I got to", Rosalie shuffled slightly and I knew she would walk around the corner and see me, she would know I had heard everything but I couldn't move and I just didn't see the point.

I heard Rosalie gasp and whisper my name softly. I didn't bother turning my head to look at her and when Emmett asked me what I was doing there, his voice breaking, I feebly held up the plastic bag in my hand and muttered "groceries".

There was a long stretch of silence before Emmett told me we needed to talk. I hadn't seen what there was left to talk about but I had followed him to the kitchen anyway.

"Bella I think it's time I told you why Edward and I don't talk no more", I had looked at Emmett strangely, because surely there was a more pressing matter to attend to first.

I had stood up then and began to put away the groceries, because I couldn't stand to look at Emmett any longer. "Bella sit down", he had told me gruffly but I shook my head and told him there was no need.

"Damn it Bella", he had exclaimed "you asked me this a hundred times over and now when I'm ready to tell you, you ain't listening", Emmett threw up his arms in frustration and plopped down in frustration.

I told him, in a real quiet tone, that I didn't need him to tell me; cause Edward already had.

I had half expected him to be relieved that the job had been done and that he wouldn't have to tell me but when I had turned around Emmett's fists were clenched and he was turning a nasty shade of puce.

Rosalie told him to calm down, that it wasn't a big deal but Emmett had muttered a low oath under his breath and stormed out the door. I exchanged an anxious look with Rosalie and I think we both knew where he was headed.

Rosalie and I both sprinted out the door after him but Rosalie was faster, even with the extra inch on her shoes. She was only a few feet behind Emmett cause he was tall and his strides were longer and he had anger to fuel him. I trailed behind, stumbling and huffing as I tried to catch up.

Emmett got to the Cullen house pretty quick and started banging furiously on the door, Carlisle opened the door and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Emmett.

"Is Edward home?", he spat.

Carlisle looked taken aback and he shook his head quickly "He's over at Billy's with Esme getting some…", he trailed off as Emmett spun around and stormed off in the direction of the main road.

I ran after Emmett too and heard footsteps behind me, indicating that Carlisle too was following behind me. I glanced back and saw Carlisle sprinting behind me, probably predicting a fight and Alice was trailing behind him, stumbling nervously as she tried to keep up.

Emmett spun around a corner and stormed up to Edward, who was strolling along beside Esme swinging two plastic bags in his hands.

Emmett jabbed Edward in the chest furiously and screamed curses at the top of his voice. Everyone within a fifteen metre radius stopped and gaped at us and I buried my head in my heads with embarrassment.

"Emmett let's just go", I said, but he ignored me and continued to splutter curses at Edward.

Eventually he did manage to explain what it was he was angry about, between oaths, and when he did manage to explain in a strangled voice that Edward had went back on his word, Edward's eyes immediately snapped to meet mine.

"She had a right to know", he said simply in defence.

"And that was your only reasoning?", Emmett bellowed.

"If I didn't tell her", Edward pointed out "who would've? You? That ships been a long time coming", he muttered under his breath. Emmett's mouth twisted and his face screwed up in anger. He called Edward something that I didn't quite understand, swung back his arm and landed a punch square in Edward's eye.

Esme screamed from behind Edward as he lunged at Emmett and they rolled and tussled at our feet. Edward struggled back up to his feet and I managed to pull myself between the two before Edward lunged again.

"Stop!", I screamed, one hand on either chest, my body heaving even though they had been the ones fighting "Just stop!".

"You don't understand", Emmett insisted, spitting at the ground; and it didn't escape my notice that he was somehow missing a tooth.

"I understand well enough", I claimed "or at least I would, if you ever bothered to actually tell me anything".

Emmett straightened his back and glared heavily at me "So you're taking that bastard's side, huh?".

Edward struggled against my hand, but I knew he wouldn't move much for fear of hurting me. "I ain't taking nobody's side", I looked Emmett in the eye "but honestly Em, who else would have told me? You? Edward's right, you never would've told me".

"I was telling you today wasn't I", Emmett yelled. "After you saw I was listenin' to Rose and you anyway".

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms "I'm your brother".

"And sometimes I don't need someone to protect me all the time", I hissed "Hell, I still don't know why Ma left".

Emmett was silent, opening and closing his mouth, resembling the big trout my father had caught at the river last year and I'd begged him to throw back, out of mercy.

His jaw clenched and he turned away "You go to him then Bella, it's what you've been doing all these years, running away to the Cullen house. Like we weren't good enough for you".

Emmett's shoulders squared and he stalked back in the direction he'd came, followed closely by Rose.

I had turned back to Edward then, and seen he had a bloody mouth and his eye looked like it'd be black by morning, Esme had rushed him on home and I followed them inside the Cullen house, cause I didn't know for sure what'd be waiting for me at home. I didn't enter though without remembering Emmett's speech about me running off to the Cullen's 'cause my only family weren't good enough, I shrugged it off though 'cause I figured Em was mad and didn't have the right to judge me over something that didn't hurt no one.

Esme had grabbed a bag of frozen corn from the freezer and I remember being pretty surprised when Edward had come and spread himself out on the couch; wearily laying his head on my lap.

I had stroked his hair after a moment though, and he didn't seem to mind and I needed the distraction. Edward didn't talk and none of his family came in the rest of the evening.

That day I had skipped sitting on the porch with Carlisle, instead I sat inside; with Edward.

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

It was a little ironic I suppose, Emmett had accused me of spending so much time with the Cullen's because I was ashamed of my own family and now, because Emmett had finally made me feel ashamed, I spent more time then ever at the Cullen home.

Carlisle would answer my questions and smile fondly, Alice would rattle on about Jasper for hours on end, Esme baked cookies and patted my head like a mother ought to and Edward smiled grimly and sat by me while we both feigned interest in Alice's rambling.

Edward never said much but he would tell me often enough that Emmett would be looking for me if I spent so much time at their house, I had told him that Emmett knew where I was, he had accused me of always spending my time at the Cullen house so of course he could find me.

The Cullen house wasin fact nicer, it was always neat and tidy and smelled of cookies. There was always chatter about the place too, which was never in my house for very long, apart from my Da's awkward attempts at parenting.

My Da was the chief police of Forks, something he was fond of reminding everyone. There wasn't much crime in Forks other then the hooligan teens of the town, such as Edward Cullen. While Em would insist that Edward ought to spend the night in the cell down at the station to teach him a lesson, my Da would always say, in his own quiet way, that 'Edward Cullen was a good egg, came from a good family' and nod his head decidedly before returning to his paper.

When my Da caught Edward at any kind of mischief, he would always give him a stern talking to which Edward never took seriously, cause my Da was always trying not to smile. He would walk Edward back home, ruffle his hair and tell him 'now you'd best be behaving yourself, if you don't want your parents in an early grave'.

And while this speech would've made me feel guilty, Edward would just laugh and wave the Chief off, telling him 'Till next time'.

I always thought that Em might've been a little jealous of Edward, he had a good Da, a good, present Ma, and a prosperous future ahead of him. To Emmett's small town mind, it would seem as though Edward Cullen had it all. It often left me wondering how those two had ever been friends.

I would leave the Cullen's in time to make dinner, or sometimes I'd stay at the Cullen's for dinner and bring home some extra for Da and Em. Dinner was tense now, Em didn't talk to me and Da was a quiet sort of man anyway.

Alice spent more and more time with Jasper now, and Em spent even more time with Rose. And I spent more time with Edward, he would sometimes joke that I was becoming Alice's replacement and since I wasn't sure if I should be angry or not so I paid no attention.

After about two months my Da finally noted one night at dinner that I had been spending a lot of time at the Cullen's. He asked me if little Alice Cullen was sick again. My Da had always been fond of Alice, she was too exuberant, he didn't have to make an effort at affection with her.

I said no and told him that Alice mostly spent her time with Jasper now and jokingly informed him that they were practically married now since Alice was never home. Emmett had stiffened and exclaimed "Then what the hell have you been doing over there?", he demanded.

I shrugged, used to Emmett's easy temper and muttered that I was just hanging out.

Emmett's fist had slammed down on the table with a bang and he roared "With Edward Cullen?".

I suppose my look must have confirmed it as he cursed under his breath and muttered "I'll kill him". He pushed back his chair and stood, but he didn't get much further cause my Da told him to sit down, or he'd throw him in the cell if he went picking a fight.

I didn't think he meant it but I could suddenly see why Emmett might be jealous of Edward, after all my Da had never even threatened to throw Edward in the cell.

The table went silent and I escaped upstairs a soon as I could, vaguely hearing my Da shouting at Emmett.

Emmett had always had a temper, from when he would throw his bat at the ground in frustration when Edward hit a better shot then him to every time in later life that Edward Cullen would be mentioned and he'd feel the need to slam his fist against some inanimate object.

Had I been told what Edward had done with Rosalie Hale earlier on I might have felt some of the resentment my brother did, but in my eyes it was all solved. Emmett and Rosalie were happy now, Edward knew better then to think that _everyone_ around him would forgive his every action and Rosalie had learnt that my brother was not so easily played. I couldn't hold it against them when I could see that it was so much for the better, everyone involved had learnt a lesson, hard as it may have been.

Though Edward could never shine in my eyes as I had once held him to, perhaps that too was for the better. Edward Cullen would never again be seen in such awe, he was human now, I saw his faults and saw his good and I took them together as being wholly part of him.

Edward too seemed relieved that I knew the truth, it was a heavy weight to live up to the childish awe of silly children.

But I was curious and the next day I set out to the Cullen home with some questions in mind. I met Edward on the porch steps and nearly laughed at the sight, he would take Carlisle's place today and answer my questions.

He had greeted me with a smile and patted the space beside him. "Emmett came by last night, gave me a right earful and I figured you might have some questions so I've been waiting out here for you", his smile warmed me, but I was suspicious. He was too happy, near giddy in fact, not how he usually is after talking to Em.

"He didn't hit you did he?", I asked warily. Edward laughed and shook his head, assuring me that he hadn't. "Just shouted a load".

Edward had asked me what my question were and added that Carlisle was crazy sitting out on this porch every night, cause it was damn cold.

It wasn't that cold but Edward was usually still in bed at this hour, I felt warm at the thought he'd gotten up early just to answer my questions.

My eyes scanned Edward suspiciously and asked him if he was sure Emmett hadn't hit him. "Not this time", he said certainly.

"Does he hit you lots?", I asked, shocked even though I'd suspected as much. "Most times I see him", Edward confirmed "but that isn't often cause he tries to stay away from me

Edward had reminded me to ask him my questions, Esme was making pancakes. I'd asked Edward immediately if what happened with Rosalie was Emmett's only reason for hating him so much.

"No", Edward said, rubbing his hand across the stubble along his chin "I don't think so, I doubt it in fact".

"How come?" I asked curiously and Edward smiled gently "Em actually took my side when he found out", he informed me. I suppose my shock showed on my face because Edward laughed and burrowed further into his jacket.

"Then he found out why I did it".

I opened my mouth to ask but he interrupted "I was mad with him, and more then a little confused".

I'd asked him, feeling more then a little stupid, to explain a little clearer. Edward chuckled "It was all about you Bella".

I could only imagine that my mouth was hanging open and Edward reached out and gently shut my mouth. I stumbled over my words as I asked him what he meant and Edward's expression turned serious and thoughtful.

"You were thirteen you know and I was fifteen and I'd never been more aware of it and well, God Bella you were so beautiful and I was a bloody teenager", Edward exclaimed in frustration.

I didn't know exactly what Edward was trying to tell me, but I did understand that he had called me beautiful and a blush spread over my cheeks.

"I was a pretty good looking kid you know", Edward muttered "could've had anyone, still could". I couldn't help the smile that quirked at my lips at Edward's petulant tone.

"But I didn't want _anyone_", he said, turning to me his eyes pleaded with me to understand.

I suddenly realised how stupid I was, because I was absolutely certain that I had no idea what Edward was saying, even though I knew it must've been obvious.

Edward waited a minute, frowning when he realised I didn't understand "I wanted you Bella", he said it so dryly, it almost seemed like it was part of a whole other conversation.

"But I knew Emmett would kill me", he sighed "And so I got angry and went behind the diner with Rosalie Hale. Cause I wanted to get back at him, and at you, for making me want you".

"And…. I thought that would make those feelings go away but it didn't and, and I _still_ want you", Edward pouted like a small child and it suddenly registered in my mind exactly what it was he was trying to tell me. Edward Cullen _wanted _me.

"But I don't just want you Bella, I _want _you, like how Em wants Rose or my Da wants my Ma and it's driving me crazy", Edward's shoulders sagged and he muttered that he was glad that was off his chest.

"You can go home now Bella", Edward stood and turned back towards his house while I continued to sit in shock.

But suddenly I got my wits about me and stood, Edward Cullen not only wanted me, he _wanted _me and suddenly all those childish fantasies came whirling back, and they seemed so much less childish.

"Is that it?", I demanded as his hand reached out to open the screen door. "I want you Bella, now go home", my voice was a weak imitation of his, but it seemed to get the point across "What the hell?", my cheeks were red with quick anger and my fists clenched. I had the strange urge to hit him, and then kiss him.

"Well yeah", Edward said awkwardly, "what else do you want me to say?".

"I… I don't know, just something", I threw my arms up in exasperation before tucking them back against my sides, figuring it was best if my hands stayed away from Edward, for fear my temper got the best of me.

"I didn't think you'd want me to say anything else", Edward muttered "If you really are anything like your brother you'll want me to stay pretty far away from me".

"You're an idiot", I sighed.

"If you're just going to insult me Bella, go home", Edward pouted.

I did actually hit Edward, and he once again had a black eye. He said my punch was about as good as Emmett's, only Emmett was a man, so I punched him again.

I did kiss him as well, twice, one for both eyes and he seemed pretty appeased.

Edward had insisted too that I was his girl now, cause it would ruin my reputation if it got round that I was kissing and punching boys.

I had reminded him that it was even worse for my reputation to be dating him, he'd just growled and kissed me again.

Carlisle walked in about then, said it was about time and told Edward he had better be off to college soon now this was finally sorted, Edward had blushed and kissed me and I was pretty sure he was trying to distract me.

Esme and Alice came home then, Esme patted my head and choked out an emotional thank you before rushing off to do dinner, we had all shared a bemused look before Alice started squealing that we were finally all paired off now.

I had dinner at the Cullen's that night, Edward ate off my plate and Carlisle congratulated me on giving Edward two black eyes, even Esme smiled at that. Alice rambled on about the benefits of me being Edward's girl and I smiled widely the whole night.

I was still smiling as Edward walked me home, and I was still smiling when I went inside, Emmett glared and my dad grunted and I still smiled.

I wondered again about what Em had said about me being ashamed of my home and preferring the Cullen's. I still wasn't ashamed of my family, Em had a temper and my Da was quiet, my Ma had taken off and our house was dusty and just a little run down. But I was pretty sure that I would like my own home just the same as the Cullen's, if only Edward Cullen was around more and I was pretty sure, now that I was his girl that he would be.

**Review Please.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

The next day I found Edward Cullen sitting outside my house puffing on a cigarette. He held my hand as I told Em everything that had taken place that night.

Em had been pretty angry to see that I had already given Edward two black eyes, so he had broken his nose.

Edward didn't really mind that much, he insisted that I took care of him, since it was my brother who'd broken his nose, and taking care of Edward only really consisted of listening to his dramatic claims of dying from the pain and kissing him when he demanded, which was quite often.

Rose eventually softened Em up enough to at least let Edward inside the house, and he was pleased that I was at least spending more time at home then.

Alice told me that her and Jasper had spent the night together, and even though I didn't tell Edward I was pretty sure it was him who gave Jasper all those bruises, Jasper took it well though and I supposed that he was too blissful to really care.

I never did go behind the diner, much to Edward's relief. Instead, the night Edward decided on which college he wanted to go to he brought me up to his bed and I spent the night there with him.

I suddenly found myself spending most nights in Edward's bed, at his insistence and to Emmett's frustration.

Emmett still glared at Edward but Edward would just smile cause they both knew they'd get in trouble with me if they started fighting.

Edward left for college, he didn't go far and he visited on weekends but I still missed him. When he did come though, I found myself missing the rest of the world, because Edward just kept me in his room whenever he did visit.

Emily Stanley got pregnant and left town, it was rumoured that Tyler Crowley was the father but he denied it so nobody said a word more on the matter, well not to their faces.

Jasper Hale went to college, he didn't visit much and the last we heard he had moved overseas and was working there. Alice did eventually get over her devastation and moved to Chicago where she married and had three kids.

Rosalie and Emmett married pretty soon after Edward went to college, they left Forks, because Rosalie begged Emmett to take her away from there and Emmett was working at a garage, his son Matthew was planning to follow in his footsteps and all.

They had three boys and finally had a long awaited little girl, but Rosalie died during childbirth. Emmett was a more affectionate father then my own and they were doing just fine.

Edward became a doctor and never left Forks, more out of desire then necessity. I became Mrs. Edward Cullen, which was as equally out of desire.

We never did have any children but pretty soon after Rosalie's death Emmett sent his daughter Lily to live with us and she ended up staying with us.

We lived in Edward's old home, which we had inherited after Esme and Carlisle's death.

And I remember standing out on that porch, with Edward's arm tight around me and Lily held against my hip, the house was different now, quieter without Esme and Carlisle and Alice's chattering.

But we would fill it with our own chattering I had determined and as I stepped over the threshold. Despite how little Forks had changed, still filled with it's judgements and assumptions, I had changed and I was no longer just that girl on the porch.

One day it would be Lily asking those questions on the porch as I baked cookies and I could only hope that the town troublemaker didn't one day sit out on that porch and tell her he_ wanted_ her.

No matter how well that had worked for Edward and I, I was still pretty sure Edward would break his nose.

**Review Please. I hope you guys have enjoyed this, it's finished now and I know I've loved writing it.**


End file.
